Predator: Rite of Passage
Predator: Rite of Passage is a 2017 action-adventure video game based on the Predator Franchise. The game follows a Young Predator who must hunt and survive in an alien world. Gameplay Predator: Rite of Passage is an action-adventure video game inspired by games such as Assassin's Creed and Batman: Arkham City. Like the latter two, players, take control of the titular character and roam around in an open world environment. Much emphasis is on stealth and combat. As such, the Predator is equipped with its signature cloaking system that will allow it to traverse its surroundings undetected. However, using this will drain the character's power supply and have the option to turn it off or let it run until it is finished and the power restores itself over time. The Predator is equipped with all of its arsenal that were featured in all Predator films such as the Wristblade, Combistick and Plasmacaster. All weapons and gadgets can be upgraded. Plot Setting The main setting takes place on a city of a human colonized world. Two sections are divided. The first section is the city portion where a vast human population is present. The second population is a jungle. While the jungle portion is scarce with humans, the planet's fauna are numerous. Story The game starts off at the Predator homeworld, Yautja Prime. The player controls a young Predator dubbed Greystoke. After finishing its training, he and his brothers are taken off world where they would take their final test and be promoted to Young Blood. However, a transmission was received from another tribe of Predators who request assistance. Greystoke's Clan responded and arrived at the Andromeda Galaxy only to encounter a mysterious warship that had already destroyed the other tribe's ship. Sustaining heavy damage, Greystoke and his Clan entered the escaped pods and fled before their ship was destroyed. After landing, Greystoke make his way to a nearby brother but when he arrived, he saw that his brother was killed by the Engineers, an alien race that made their appearance in Prometheus. After evading the Engineers' pursuit, the Predator stumbled upon a city populated by humans. Taking refuge in an abandoned library, Greystoke make recovery. Realizing that he is alone now, Greystoke vows to find the rest of his brothers and together, enact vengeance upon the Engineers. Make your Mark Taking place on Earth, 1987, months before the arrival of Dutch and his elite team, Jim Hopper and his men were sent to Val Verde where they must rescue CIA Agents. Meanwhile, the Jungle Hunter is hunting worthy trophies out of the rebels that reside there. After each mission is completed, cutscenes will show the progress of Hopper and his men making progress in finding the missing agents. However as they progress, one of Hopper's men, Jonah is acting suspicious. While Hopper's group take reconnaissance photos at the rebel location, Jonah was taking pictures of ruins not far from the rebels. However, Jonah accidentally get seen by a couple of rebels who opened fire. Hopper's group arrived to save their comrade. Hopper berates and harshly interrogates Jonah for his behavior leading the latter to reveal he had another mission. It was learned that the CIA Agents uncovered ruins belonging to a race unlike any other, which later learned to be the Engineers. One of the agents managed to relay this information to the US who in turn sent Hopper and his team to Val Verde in the first place. Their position compromised, Hopper decides they must leave only to encounter the Jungle Hunter who defeated them all and skinned them alive. As it ends, a final cut scene showed a shadowy group discussing the events that unfolded. One of them make their faces known revealing that one of the rebels was an undercover agent for the US. His mission was to retrieve information regarding the ruins in the event Hopper and his men failed. While disappointed about the fate of Hopper, the group were curious on the one who killed them and decided to send a new group to determine setting off Predator. Category:Predator films Category:Video games